drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiri Morelen
Kiri Morelen Character Name: Kiri Morelen E-mail address: Elyna@Dragonmount.com Handle: Seiera Division: Freelanders Age: 17 Gender: Female Physical Description: Kiri is the embodiment of the word innocence. Her facial features are fair and petite. This holds true for the rest of her body as well, as she stands at 4′9" and weighs only 99lbs. Her skin is a healthy, almost tanned shade due to her life outside. Her hair is a deep chestnut brown and her eyes are the deepest shade of brown, so much so that they appear almost red at times. She seems like the perfectly helpless young girl. That might be considered her greatest tool if one did not know her well enough. Character History: Kiri’s father Landen grew up as a farmer near the city of Cairhien. He grew up knowing the need to be strong due to his relative closeness to the destroyed areas of the region. It was a common fear for some in that area that the Aiel may return and destroy them again. When he matured enough to set off on his own, he did not go very far. Building a house not too far from his parents’, he took up a hunting profession and made a decent name for himself. The people in his region knew him, but he received little more recognition than that. It was enough for him. During a celebration that the people of his village were holding, Landen met a woman from Murandy, known as Ferline. They spent so much time together that day, and the rest of the week, that it was no problem for Landen to convince her to stay. Others from the village thought her presence was rather odd, but none were up in arms over it. Within months, Landen and Ferline had gone straight through friendship and on to marriage. "They’re so good together it makes me sick," became a relatively well-known saying in Cairhien at the time. All seemed well in Landen’s world, and he expected to be so much happier when Ferline became pregnant. However, when Ferline began to have complications, Landen’s happiness began to waver. Their baby girl was coming and it was killing Ferline. Even though Landen took Ferline to get the greatest care he knew was available in Cairhien, when Kiri was born, Ferline was killed. Landen felt lost. The whole idea of parenting alone was never something he had considered. The whole idea of living without his love was also an idea he had never considered. But all hope was not lost for him, and with the help of his village neighbors and the love of his daughter, Landen found the strength to carry on brilliantly. From the moment she could walk, Landen brought his daughter Kiri on his hunting trips with him. She was always in the safest place - under her daddy’s watchful eye. When she learned how to talk, Kiri proved to be the perfect companionship for Landen on his hunting trips and he began to teach her everything she knew. By the age of six, Kiri knew a great deal about hunting. More than many men learned even into old age, those that were not hunters themselves. Unfortunately, she hadn’t had the physical development to put her knowledge to any use. When she was eight years old, Landen brought Kiri to Cairhien with him to sell goods during a celebration. Though he kept a steady eye on Kiri, he was unable to find her after she was swept away in the crowd. Her grip on his hand was unmaintainable due the the sheer number of people walking the streets. Frantically they both searched, but they could not find each other. In tears, Kiri walked through the streets screaming"Daddy!" only to earn the strange looks of the people around her. Landen spent the day looking for her, but he could not find her. For the next two years, Landen searched for Kiri, but to no avail. After the first day, Kiri found herself in the middle of a group of orphans. The orphans told Kiri that she was one of them now, that her father had left her behind. For weeks, Kiri could do nothing but cry and eat the food that they gave to her, but before long, she was forced to face the facts. She decided to help the others out since they had kept her fed and began to help them steal food and money for food. She became close friends with the leader of the gang, Rakel and proved to be quite an asset to her through all of her knowledge of hunting, while also picking up the thieving trade. For the next three years, Kiri helped the orphans until she was spotted by a member of the Rogues Guild in Cairhien. The man named Aran watched her as she spent the day stealing wallets and taking them back to her gang’s hideout. When he reported her ability to the Rogues Guild, she was approached by a few members under order from the leader. She seemed unwilling to join them until they added that she could still help her friends, the Orphans, since many members of the Rogues Guild were once orphans as well. On top of that, there were other Orphans being taken into the Rogues Guild. They told her that there was almost an annual induction. The Orphans almost raised each other to join the Rogues Guild. With this knowledge, she gladly accepted their invitation to join. Many of her friends joined at the same time she did, including the leader. Though she began with simple thieving jobs, she was quickly raised to more important heists. She found a father figure in Aran, who revealed himself to be the brother of the leader of the Orphans, as she was put with him often on the heist teams. By the age of 15, Kiri was already well known in the Rogues Guild for her ability. Though she wasn’t the best, she always got the job done, no matter the difficulty. Her leaders enjoyed that. After she turned 15, Aran had already left the Rogues Guild and his brother was almost the leader of the Rogues Guild. He proved a great friend for her. Kiri began taking assassination jobs soon after, because they paid more and she wanted to buy the Orphans a new hideout.Â She wanted to give back to the group that was responsible for her being alive. An innocent notion, considering that they wouldn’t live in a well-known and good looking building. Kiri’s heart wasn’t quite strong enough, though, to lend her to being the cold, merciless type, but again, she always got her job done. She found it was much easier if she thought of the person as an animal, killed them, collected her proof and left. Taking too much time to consider what it was she was doing was too much stress on her heart. And she continued with this, even after she realized that the Orphans did not want a new hideout. Even after the Aiel attacked Foregate and took many precious lives, Orphans and Rogues Guild alike, they refused a new hideout. Though they were preoccupied with the Aiel’s attack on Foregate, her leaders praised her ability highly; they found it amazing that she worked so well, even now with such pain in her from the loss of many friends. When the Dragon’s Army arrived and chased the other Aiel out, things didn’t get any better. The new Aiel killed her friends just as often as the old. With the Dragon’s army in Cairhien, there was no shortage of contracts to be taken. And she was glad to take them almost. She harbored hatred for no other creature but the Aiel She never cared much about the difficulty of the mission, she always took the highest paying one. She wasn’t overly confident, she just never dwelled on those facts. She needed the money, and she needed to get the job done. She was quite adept at stalking, although the Aiel sometimes gave her problems, so there were few contracts that she could not succeed at. However, success was not always a good thing, and she realized this on one of her more recent contracts. Kiri sat against the wall, looking at all of her surroundings as if she were taking a break. The day was a rather quiet and peaceful one. She liked that. The sun shone bright, though the rooftops alleviated a great deal of glare. "And now he’s going to buy some bread. Quite the family man, this one," whispered Kiri. Her glances in the opposite directions were merely to disguise that she was watching her mark. He was one of the healthier looking people she had had to kill. Kiri was quite used to preying on older people. They tended to get into the most trouble. Looking back up at the sky, Kiri smiled and thanked the Light for going away. It was much easier to kill people in the dark and she had already picked out the place where this one would die. As he began to walk back in her direction, Kiri got up and slowly dusted herself off. This was going to be a little more fun, she thought to herself, as she strolled in his direction, seeming to be contentedly lost. When she got closer to the man, she clasped her hands behind her back and smiled innocently at him, offering a quick and high-pitched"Hi!" He smiled in return to her, adjusting the loaf of bread as well as the other groceries in his arms and returned the greeting. "That sure is a lot of groceries, sir, you must have a large family!" she exclaimed to him happily. "Not really, young one, I am merely making sure we have enough to last a while. We go through quite a lot," said the man with a wide smile. Kiri giggled and gave him a look of astonishment. "Surely sir, you don’t go through that much. You wouldn’t miss a loaf of bread for instance," she stated matter-of-factly as she grabbed the loaf from his arms and took off running to the place where she intended to set her trap. She knew the patrols that the Aiel were taking and she took this into consideration so as not to run into one again. As she ran, she looked behind her quickly to see how far behind her he was. She laughed to herself at her luck. He was trying to keep his groceries with him, which caused him to slow down. On occasions, Kiri needed to pop back out and wave at him to show him where she was. The look of frustration was clear on his face. Not too much longer now, she thought as she rounded the corner and into the alley that she had chosen for his final destination. Dropping the loaf of bread, Kiri jumped onto the fence and then climbed up what remained of the wall and waited for him to enter the alley. She had only been waiting for a minute when he got to the entrance of the alley and sat down his bags. He was breathing rather heavily and shook his head at the silliness of what he had just had to put himself through when he walked to the loaf of bread and bent over to pick it up. This unfortunately, is the last action he will be performing thought Kiri as she drew her dagger and nimbly dropped down behind him, using her momentum from standing up to thrust the dagger into his back, neatly between the third and fourth rib, puncturing his lungs and, with her other hand, grabbing his mouth. While he struggled, very little air was able to get to his throat in order to make a sound, but she added the final touch by severing his trachea anyway. She needed to get away quickly. When his body dropped to the ground, his life ebbing away, Kiri caught a glimpse at his face and a memory from her childhood popped up at the same time. Clutching her chest, Kiri fought to keep her composure and climb back up the building. There was no need to let the Aiel catch you, emotional or not. Taking a moment to rest on the roof, Kiri fought back the tears as she went back to her living quarters. As she lay in her own bed, she began to cry fitfully. She couldn’t help but think how much he looked like she remembered her father to look. "I .. don’t want.. to do this.. anymore.. I can’t take life away when it might mean something.." Kiri managed to squeeze out between sobs. She had already made up her mind to take no more assassination contracts. No more, she declared to herself. No more. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios